


Valentine's

by AU_Queen



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: (hashbrowns is the ship name, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Probably poorly written, and I will fight for it), but I tried guys, established hashbrowns, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9737009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Hilda prepares to celebrate Valentine's Day with Ash.





	

It was Valentine’s day once again and Hilda was thinking, planning, worrying about what to do to celebrate. She knew Ash loved this holiday, in all it’s chocolate, pink heart coated glory. Every year it was something she worried about, as she had never celebrated it until four years prior when she had started dating Ash. Of course Ash had told her not to worry about it, but she was a scientist. An inventor who had to deal with X-Ray, Vav, and Mogar on an almost daily basis. She didn’t really do the whole ‘not worrying’ thing well.  
Currently she was baking a heart shaped, pink cake. She didn’t really bake, but she figured it shouldn’t be that hard since she made stuff all the time. There really wasn’t that much difference between a cake and a laser anyhow, right? Orf hovered around her. Her robotic friend gave her the ingredients she needed and helped her remember the recipe. The batter was finished with only a small mess, and it was quickly placed in the oven. After she set the timer she went to decorate the house.  
She’s in the middle of hanging paper hearts from the ceiling along with pink, red, and white streamers when the fire detector goes off.  
“Orf?” she called out as she rushed from the livingroom to the kitchen. “Crap. Grab the fire extinguisher!” The oven had somehow caught fire, and the timer she had set was blinking ‘done’. Apparently she hadn’t heard it go off. Orf flew back into the room, toting the extinguisher.  
“I can’t believe I let this happen,” she had sprayed the foam all over before carefully opening the oven door. A wall of smoke rolled out of the oven, revealing the blackened cake. “Maybe it’s not too bad…” Hilda said, ignoring Orf’s noise of doubt. When she went to place a toothpick in it to see if maybe it was okay past the black exterior, the small piece of wood broke on the surface. Hilda just sighed, throwing the cake in the trash before starting a new one. She got through it quickly and linked up her watch with the timer to ensure she won’t forget again before leaving the room to finish with the house.  
She had purchased several bunches of purple roses, Ash’s favorite kind, to scatter around the house and was able to place them around before having to take the cake out of the oven. This time she saved it before it burnt. The icing was the easier part for her, all she had to do was cover it in white frosting. Then it would be finished.  
With a sigh of relief, she took a step back. There was flour in her hair, icing on the counter, sugar on the floor, and petals littered the house, but she was happy. Knowing Ash, she’d be happy with what she did. All she had to do was clean up before she got home, which was easier said than done.  
“I’m home,” Ash’s voice filtered into the house. “I see you’ve had quite the exciting day.” Ash smiled at Orf who floated up to her, trailing a ribbon.  
“You could say that.” Hilda smiled at her girlfriend as she walked up to her to wrap her arms around her in a hug.  
“Thank you.” Ash smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Anything for you.”  
“So,” Ash looked around the room, “Are you going to clean this up anytime soon?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's/Singles Awareness Day everybody. <3


End file.
